Best Halloween Party Ever
by Madoma
Summary: Naruto goes to Gaara's Halloween party this year. He's been invited every year but has never gone before because, to be honest...Halloween terrifies him. He hates the scary costumes, he hates the pranks, the screams, everything! But this year is worse than usual. There is someone following him. Things keep happening. And what's with the gun! NaruSasu LEMON R


Happy Halloween Everyone! Tonight I had to hand out candy, I've never done that before but jeez I wish I had. The kids coming to the door were so unbelievably cute I can't even!

Alright, so, this was a challenge story I found on **OpenPerevert-Chan**'s profile. This is the description of the challenge:

**Name of Challenge: Best Halloween Party Ever!**

**Story Requirements: Your story MUST be a Oneshot. It MUST be a Naruto FanFic with any pairing and any genre. It cannot be less than 1,500 words.**

**Description: All that you need to do for this challenge is to write a story about your idea of 'The Best Halloween Party Ever!'**

**PM me if you are willing to take this challenge!**

**PS: I would love it if someone wrote a mystery FanFic for this challenge, that would be interesting. #JustSaying**

I hope I lived up to these expectations, if not, I apologize for that. I worked hard on this but I'm not sure I did as well as I could have...that is of course, up to my readers.

**WARNING!: SERIOUS LEMON IN THIS STORY! If you're not into boyxboy sex, just fluff, I suggest you leave. Like, now. If you do like it, read on dearies! **

**Summary: **Naruto goes to Gaara's Halloween party this year. He's been invited every year but has never gone before because, to be honest...Halloween terrifies him. He hates the scary costumes, he hates the pranks, the screams, everything! But this year is worse than usual. There is someone following him. Things keep happening. And what's with the gun?! NaruSasu

* * *

**Prologue**

Music was blasting through the speakers. The bass making the floor vibrate, the windows rattled and if you were not watching closely enough, your red plastic cup would come crashing to the ground spilling whatever alcoholic drink you had chosen that Halloween night.

The house was full of sweaty bodies; some moving to the beat, some screaming over the loud music, others climbing over bodies on the floor, couch and chair disrupting their make-ups, break-ups and hook-ups.

Smoke was crawling its way up to the ceiling. Cigarettes, cigars, spliff's and pipes mixing their poisons together, creating a toxic haze that no one could escape.

Everyone there were so caught up in their own world that no one noticed a figure in black forcing a blond boy, dressed in an old army uniform, towards the back of the house, a gleaming black gun pressed against his spine.

* * *

"I don't understand _any_ of you. You all know how much I hate Halloween. I don't understand the concept. What's so great about scaring the crap out of kids, dressing up in weird or scary costumes and getting sick after eating disgusting amounts of candy?" Naruto pouted, dragging his feet as slowly as he could.

"Naruto. You know how much this will mean to Gaara. You've never once been to a Halloween party so he thought by throwing one you would go! You were his first friend. You have to be there. No ifs, ands, or buts mister!" Naruto glared at the back of a pink head. The girl quickly turned around and glared back.

"Sorry Naruto. Yours just doesn't cut it; it just looks like you're sulking. You should take some more lessons from Sasuke. He could turn people to stone with just one look." The girl turned back around and started walking faster, set on her destination, leaving her blond friend behind. Naruto grumbled out some incoherent obscenities. Too bad the pink harpy has super-sonic hearing.

"Watch it Uzumaki! I'm doing this as a favor to Sasuke. He had stuff he needed to do today so I'm the one who volunteered to take your sorry ass shopping. Be grateful, dammit!"

"Whatever, Sakura. I never asked for this. I hate Halloween. I hate parties. I hate being scared. And I hate shopping! So it's either you let me bitch and sulk, or I'm out of here." Sakura stopped her marching and slowly turned around. Naruto gulped. The look on the young woman's face was not a happy one. She slowly walked – _stalked_- over towards the blue-eyed blonde and grabbed the collar of his shirt in a tight fist, choking him. To any people watching them, it would seem comical that an average sized girl would be grabbing at Naruto, considering he towers over her by five, maybe six inches to her five foot seven. The only reason Naruto let Sakura do this was because one; she was one of his dearest friends, never mind the friendly abuse she was dealing out and two; despite the young woman's size she could beat the tall boy to a pulp. Her strength was well-known at their school and Naruto learned long ago not to anger the girl enough that she would resort to any kind of violence.

"It's not as if I enjoy being here any more than you do! I had plans with Lee today but Sasuke asked me to do this. He never asks me or anyone in fact, for anything. So yes, I agreed. Now. We are going to find you an amazing costume. Something like Sasuke's maybe? Then we're going to get you a haircut, get you home, dressed and on our way to Gaara's. So help you God if one more word comes out of that cute little mouth of yours, got it?" The fire burning in those green eyes stopped Naruto from uttering another word. He just nodded his head and took Sakura's hand into his own; releasing the death grip she had on his shirt. She smiled sweetly at him, as if she hadn't just threatened his life, grasped his hand and continued her march down the halls of the large mall.

* * *

Naruto slammed his front door shut. Finally he was free from her! He leaned against the hardwood and sighed. He let several seconds pass before he heaved himself up and into his bedroom. His hair had been cut, costume bought, now all he had to do was eat and take a shower then go meet up with his boyfriend.

He smiled as he shrugged out of his sweater, placing it on the living room couch. It had been a long day and all he wanted to do was see his lover. Hold him close and breathe in his scent. Sasuke's unique smell had always calmed him down, no matter how angry he was. All the raven had to do was wrap his arms around the blonde boy, hold him close and Naruto would be calm and relaxed instantly.

Naruto looked at the time and saw that it was only five o'clock, which meant that he had four more hours before he was expected to arrive at Gaara's. He lumbered over to his kitchen to look for something to eat and decided on leftover pasta his mom had made the night before. Popping a heaping plate of the tasty noodles into the microwave setting it for two and a half minutes, Naruto got out his phone and sent a message to both of his parents.

"_Home. Grabbing a bite to eat, shower than meeting up with Sasuke and Sakura before going to Gaara's." _Satisfied with the message he put it down on the counter and went back to the fridge to grab something to drink while reaching into the cutlery drawer with his right hand to take out a fork and yelped in surprise, spraying orange juice over his person, bringing his now bleeding finger closer to his face. He looked down and saw that in the spot where the forks sat, there was a long gleaming knife sticking out far enough to have stabbed him.

"God dammit!" The irritated blonde rolled his eyes and walked down the hall into the bathroom searching for a band-aid.

"Of course. Mom _would _buy Rapunzel (1) band aids. She's such a damn kid sometimes." Naruto grabbed the one with Pascal's green face smiling up at him and wrapped it around his finger. Naruto turned his head to the sound of the microwave going off. He walked back into the kitchen, popped open the little door and reached out for the plate with his unscathed hand only to pull it away immediately, sticking his scalding fingers in his mouth. Naruto glared at the offending dish, grabbed an oven mitt and took out his food. Stupid thing. Why'd it have to be so damn hot?

"What the hell is going on? First a knife is trying to perform surgery and now my food is trying to burn me alive!" Naruto looked questioningly at the plate than back at the microwave. I could have sworn I only set if for a little more than two minutes. No way could it be this hot...Oh well. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and went to grab out a fork, looking first this time, and dug into his food with gusto.

Half way through his meal he could hear his phone beeping, alerting him of a new message. He put down his fork and went to grab his phone off the counter. Only, it wasn't there. Alight. Now he was irritated. I could have sworn I put it down _right here! _He thought, grabbing at his hair. With a huff he started searching for the electronic device, hoping someone would either call or message him again. When none came he just sighed and went back to eating his food.

"Sasuke will call or message when we need to meet. I'll find it then. "

"Find what when?" Naruto could have sworn he jumped two feet in the air, letting out a high-pitched scream. He twisted around and pointed an accusing finger at his boyfriend.

"You bastard! I swear to God Sasuke, you ever do something like that I'll kick you in the balls so hard you'll be immobile for a week!" Naruto shouted. The only response he got was a raised eyebrow.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Watch your language!" Naruto flinched at the sound of his mother's angry voice. He was in trouble. There was no swearing in Kushina Uzumaki's house.

"There is no swearing in this house young man!" the red-headed woman said, finally coming into view, a plastic bag in each hand. Sasuke and Naruto shared a knowing look. She's so damn predictable. Naruto smiled. But that's what I love about her.

He walked over to his mother and helped her with the bags, Sasuke walked past him, going back outside to get some more groceries and other miscellaneous things Kushina had bought.

"Hey. I messaged you to tell you that I'd be home soon and that I picked up Sas on the way. Why were you so scared?" Naruto looked over at his mom placing a jar of pickles and mustard on the door of their fridge.

"Can't find it. I swear, one minute it's on the counter, the next, _poof!_ It's gone." Sasuke walked back in the house with the last of the bags and placed them on the counter, helping Naruto put everything in their rightful place.

"I swear Naru, you're so easily distracted." Kushina smiled at her son and waved the teens away, thanking them for their help. But not before Naruto walked up to her and pulled a fraction of long, thick red hair and kissed her cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Because I can" Naruto grinned at the shorter woman and ushered the raven out of the kitchen and up the stairs towards his room.

* * *

"What's got you so jumpy today?" Naruto looked over his shoulder at the raven sitting on his bed and shrugged, lifting his t-shirt over his head and threw it somewhere on the floor.

"Nothing really. It's just, first a knife is in the wrong place and stabs my finger, and then my plate of food burns my fingers when it shouldn't have, it had only been in the microwave for two and a half minutes but felt like it had been in there for four! Lastly, I put my phone down on the counter when I got home, and then it's suddenly gone. Also doesn't help that it's Halloween. I hate this holiday." Naruto was rummaging through his sock drawer when he felt cold hands rest against his waist. He flinched at the cold touch but didn't want to remove the cold appendages.

Naruto felt Sasuke move closer to him, leaning against his back, tender hands moving around him to lock together against his stomach. He trailed soft kisses from Naruto's ear down to his shoulder and hugged tan body to him. Naruto turned around in the arms circling him and wrapped his arms around the other boys' neck.

"Can't we just stay home, here, like this?" Naruto whispered, nuzzling his face in soft black hair. He breathed in deeply and smiled, relaxing in his boyfriend's embrace.

"You'll be fine, Naru. It's just a regular Halloween party. Girls dressing slutty, guys acting like morons, people drinking, smoking and fucking. Nothing to worry about, right?" Naruto moved away from his raven and gave him a hesitant smile.

"Yeah. Sure. It's just Halloween. We'll go, make Gaara happy and have a good time. Nothing can go wrong, right?"

* * *

Naruto finally got to take his shower while Sasuke went downstairs to help his mother in the kitchen with dinner.

Getting out, Naruto wrapped his lower body with a towel and started getting his hair the way Sakura told him he should. He took out his hair dryer, plugged it in and started it up, blowing the hot air on the mirror to make the fogginess go away (2). When he finished with that he started on his hair, drying it and running his fingers through it to get out the tangles. Taking out the Brylcreem Hair Groom (3) grease that Sakura had bought just for this occasion, he poured a small amount in his hands and rubbed them together, shaking out his hair then running his fingers through it, slicking it back. Taking a comb from the drawer he combed his hair back, making sure no strands had gone unnoticed. Naruto grinned up at the mirror and started singing to the song, "Summer Nights" feeling like Danny Zuuko, twisting a curl at the base of his hairline. Too bad I don't have dark hair like Sasuke's, I wouldn't have minded dressing as a young, sexy, John Travolta for Halloween, Naruto thought, looking back at the mirror just as it split, right down the middle.

* * *

Naruto could hear Sasuke running up the stairs at the sound of his scream.

"Naruto! What happened?" Sasuke said, throwing open the bathroom door.

"I-I don't know. One minute I'm doing my hair, then the damn mirror breaks!" Naruto said, confused.

"The mirror breaking is what caused you to scream like a girl?" Sasuke asked, arms crossed over his chest.

"Mirrors don't just break, you ass! They're designed _not _to break unless someone was to hit it or throw it or something! They don't just..._break!_"Naruto said, panting. "This is a bad omen Sasuke! Mirrors breaking, my phone going missing, my food burning me and a knife stabbing me, it's not making any sense!"

"Naruto," Sasuke walked up to the distraught blonde, grabbing his hand and squeezing it "you know how clumsy and forgetful you are. Your phone is on the coffee table in the living room, you probably put it there when you put down your sweater, the knife "stabbing" you" Sasuke curled his fingers, mimicking quotations, "was just you not paying attention, and your plate, jeez, that happens. Calm down and get dressed. Your mom and I made some food so that we can eat before leaving; I called Sakura and told her that we would be picking her up after your mom offered us the car. Also, your dad will be home soon." Naruto pouted at the dark-haired boy and nodded. Sasuke let go and left the bathroom, shaking his head and mumbled something about 'idiots' and 'childish'.

"I heard that!" Naruto yelled after the boy then went to his bedroom to get dressed.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Naruto ready to go. He looked down at himself and grudgingly agreed with Sakura when she told him how hot he would look. Naruto was wearing a dark-grey army uniform with red accents (4). It came with surprisingly comfortable and well-worn gloves, black boots and a matching cap. The cap fit him perfectly, almost as if he had worn it before; with his hear greased back the outfit gave him a very old look. He felt as if he was ready to start commanding officers and soldiers! He knew that his great-grandfather had been a general in some war, just like Sasuke's had before coming home and becoming a police officer, which is how the Uchiha's became famous in the police force. That's how their costumes matched. It had made sense to Sakura, having them dress in clothing that matched their ancestor's occupations.

Naruto walked into the kitchen and sucked in a breath. There was Sasuke leaning against his counter, legs crossed, a cup of coffee in his hand and smiling at something Naruto's mother had said, wearing a Police Chief uniform. The dark-blue pants looked amazing on him and clung to one of Naruto's most favorite spots on the youngest Uchiha, his ass. It was like an apple, nice and round, curved perfectly at the bottom and turned a beautiful shade of red when spanked. Just when Naruto was starting to think about bailing and dragging the Uchiha up the stairs so that he could put those cuffs and baton strapped to Sasuke's belt to good use, the Uchiha turned towards Naruto and smirked, eyes holding him with a smoldering gaze. Their connection was broken when Kushina walked up to the blonde and smacked him upside the head.

"No dirty thoughts!" Naruto glowered at his mother and walked over to his lover, letting his hand fall and graze the Uchiha's ass, making the young man jump. Sasuke just slapped the offending hand away making Naruto grin.

Naruto sat down at the dining table and thanked his mother for the sandwich she had made him and ate in silence, letting the voices of his mother and boyfriend surround him. Moments later the front door swung open, making Naruto tense until he heard the regular "I'm home" come from his father. Kushina smiled and walked over to her husband and gave him a kiss, taking his briefcase and jacket so that he could see his son.

Naruto jumped up and saluted his father who laughed, pulling the younger blond in a hug.

"You look great, son. Look like you could be commanding your own army!"

"That's what I thought!" Father and son grinned at each other before laughing.

"Yeah, right, _you _commanding an army! Everyone would be dead within minutes!"

"Yeah I kn- Hey!" Everyone started laughing, making fun of the pouting fox. "I'll have you know I have great instincts and amazing stamina! Just ask Sasuke!" Everyone went silent, Naruto's father face slowly turning green and Sasuke looked ready to kill.

"Naruto, I love and accept you, but I seriously didn't need to know that."

"Oh, Minato. He was just playing, besides, you started it." Minato just rolled his eyes and chuckled, slapping his son on the back.

"I know I know. But still. Gross. That's like me talking about your moms and my sexual activities." Minato laughed when he saw that his wife's face became the same color as her hair.

"You don't have to tell me, I hear you every damn night." Naruto started roaring with laughter as he grabbed the car keys, his phone and his boyfriend then raced out the door, his mother yelling obscenities all the while.

"No language like that in this house, Old Hag!" Naruto yelled as he peeled out of the driveway.

* * *

"Which one is it again?" Naruto asked, looking to his left and right, searching for a house that looked like a party was going on. It wasn't as easy as it sounded. The Sabaku's were a wealthy family, almost as wealthy as the Uchiha's and Uzumaki's so trying to find a house behind large, ominous looking gates was a challenge.

"There Naruto! On the left! Number 999 Suna Drive!" Naruto looked to his left and yelped.

"What is it now, dead last?" Sasuke asked, rubbing his temples in frustration.

"Look at the numbers! With the light shining on them, it looks like" Naruto gulped, "six six six! (5)" he stage whispered. Sasuke whacked him on the back of the head and he could have sworn Sakura growled.

"It's a number, moron. The Devil isn't coming out to play tonight because of some shadow. Just drive. I've already sent a message to Gaara. He should be opening the gates now." There was a creaking noise which made Naruto jump, but he listened to his boyfriend and drove on up the long path towards the house.

When the three friends walked in the house, Sasuke and Sakura started coughing, choking on the different smoke that filtered throughout the house, their eyes watering with irritation.

"I don't know how you did this, Naruto. It's disgusting!" Sakura yelled over the pounding music.

"Hey! I couldn't help it, alright? Everyone was doing it and I wanted to try it! I know it doesn't make any sense to you 'Kura but when you take that first, real inhalation, my _god _the head rush is amazing! Actually..." Naruto looked longingly at the couple standing a couple of feet away from them, each holding their own cancer stick. Sasuke took a hold of Naruto's hand and pulled him away.

"You've done well, Naru. Don't mess up now." Sasuke said moving towards what Naruto guessed was the kitchen. Naruto sighed and nodded. Honestly, he missed smoking. It took the edge off of everything, calmed him down after a stressful day but he knew that his parents and lover hated everything about it. People didn't call it a "Cancer stick" for no reason.

So the boys followed the rosette and finally reached the kitchen where people were mingling around, laughing and talking – yelling – over the music. Various drinks were scattered around the place from pop, to juice, to different varieties of vodka, rum and beer. Naruto looked around and grinned when he saw a familiar mop of red hair. He dragged Sasuke across the room, taking Sakura along with them. Letting go he sneaked up behind the red-head who was immersed in a discussion with a bored looking, cigarette holding Einstein, literally. Shikamaru Nara was dressed up as the famous genius and was a genius himself. He glanced over at Naruto and slightly nodded when Naruto put a finger to his lips to tell him to keep quiet. When Naruto was close enough he jumped and landed on the red-head's back.

"Hey Gaaaaaara! Awesome house! Cool party! Music is kinda loud. Smoke is _everywhere!_ Your dad is going to kill you! Sup 'Maru? So, Gaara, now that I'm here, can we-" Sasuke promptly pulled the blonde off of the chuckling red-head and clamped a hand over the still moving mouth.

"Sorry about that. He's been kind of spooked all day, now he's craving a smoke and he's happy to see you so he's a bit...nuts." Sasuke said glaring at his boyfriend telling him so shut up with his eyes. Naruto only glared back, opened his mouth and tongued the pale hand. Sasuke instantly recoiled with disgust, wiping his hand on the blondes face. Naruto just smiled and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

"I'm glad you could make it, Naruto." Gaara said in his deep, monotone voice. The boy was wearing a doctor's costume, complete with a white coat, glasses and stethoscope. His usual mess of red hair was styled up in a Mohawk. Naruto couldn't help but notice how hot he looked when his phone beeped, telling him he received a message. He checked it quickly, not wanting to be rude.

"_You look delectable tonight." _Naruto blanched, and then grinned, assuming the message was from Sasuke without looking at the I.D. Another came in. "_Good enough to eat." _Naruto smirked and leaned towards his lover and blew in his ear.

"Looking pretty good yourself, Sas." Sasuke gave him a confused look and went back to his conversation with Gaara and Shikamaru, something about a group project due at school. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and shrugged, looking around to see if anything caught his fancy.

"_I bet you taste amazing. I bet the young Uchiha doesn't appreciate you the way I could." _Naruto could feel the blood drain from his face, he felt faint. Someone he didn't know had gotten a hold of his number. Sasuke took notice and put his hand on the blonde.

"Naruto. What's wrong?"

"Someone got a hold of my number and is sending me weird text messages!" Naruto said, voice shaking slightly.

"Let me see" Sasuke said, grabbing the phone out of the blondes hand an angry look on his face. Naruto watched him scroll through his phone when he gave the blonde a weird look.

"Naru. There's nothing on here but messages from me, your mom and other friends." He handed the orange phone back to the boy, a nervous look on his face. "Let's get you a drink, Naruto. I think you need to loosen up. And maybe you _should _ask Shika for a drag. I don't think your parents would mind tonight..." Naruto sent his love a shaky smile and nodded, letting Sasuke drag him over to the counter with the most alcohol on it. Naruto quickly went to grab at the Sky Vodka but Sasuke slapped his hand away.

"Beer, Naruto. You know how you get when you drink liquor." Naruto pouted but nodded and opened the top to a Canadian and started chugging, all the while, unbeknownst to him, a figure in black smiled and flipped their phone closed.

* * *

Two beers and a full cigarette later, much to Sasuke's annoyance, Naruto was back to normal. He was having a good time which surprised him. Sakura and Ino decided to dress in similar nurse costumes which ended up being a bad idea because now they couldn't stop arguing about who looked better. Chouji and Lee had to drag the girls away from each other and help them concentrate on other things. Lee had dressed up as Spider Man, The boy loves his tights Naruto thought, laughing to himself while Chouji dressed as one of the Wright brothers, with the scarf, goggles and funny floppy hat. He's always wanted to fly, the guy has been obsessed about planes and their history since forever. Naruto observed the rest of the room, noting people's costumes and laughing when someone did something stupid. Naruto felt his phone vibrate, having turned it to that setting, knowing he wouldn't be able to hear it over the noise. Without thinking, he opened the message.

"_Hope you're having a great time honey! Don't be too late and if you and Sasuke are drinking stay there! I don't want you driving drunk! Understood?" _Naruto smiled, his racing heart going back to normal. He had been worried it was another message from the unknown person.

"_Having fun. We have been drinking but not much, so no worries. If we drink anymore though, I'm sure Gaara will let us crash. Love you, night." _He pressed the reply button and went t put his phone back in his pocket when it started vibrating again. He rolled his eyes. Honestly, his mother could be seriously annoying.

"_You have an amazing smile. I wonder what else those lips could do? ;)" _Naruto's heart dropped. He scowled and he started looking around for anyone suspicious. He wasn't making this up dammit! His eyes locked on to someone dressed all in black, putting away a phone.

"Hey! You!" Naruto screamed, walking over to the person and trying not to trip over anyone or anything. The figure turned to him slightly and quickly walked away. Naruto couldn't see anything about the person that jogged his memory. The clothes were baggy so if it _was _a girl, he still wouldn't be able to tell. They had on a black hoodie that covered their hair, gloves on their hands and a mask that covered their face which reminded him of their English teacher, Kakashi but Naruto knew the man wouldn't be at a teenager's house party.

By the time Naruto reached the spot where the hooded figure had been standing, they were gone. He looked left and right, trying to see down the dark hallway but could see nothing, all he could hear was giggling and moaning, guessing some couples had taken sanctuary in the darkness. Naruto heaved a sigh and went back to where his friends were. Suddenly, there were hands grabbing his shoulders and pulling him back into the darkness.

* * *

Naruto started yelling, kicking and punching at the person holding him, his heart racing, he could hear nothing but his blood racing through his body. The person seemed to freeze then quickly pushed Naruto up against a wall hard and clamped a hand over his mouth to shut him up, used their other hand to secure Naruto's arms and pressed their body against the blonde to stop his squirming. Naruto quickly recognized that this person didn't have any gloves on so he started to relax. He took in a deep breath and knew who the person was.

"Fuck, Sasuke!" He yelled, ripping the ravens hand from his mouth "Don't _do _that! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"And I'm sure you almost gave me a broken rib!" Sasuke hissed back. "What's your problem, moron?!"

"I got another text from that person! And then I saw someone in all black clothing so I tried gong after them but they disappeared!" Naruto could practically feel Sasuke's eye roll and he started seething. "I'm not making this up you jerk! Someone is watching me!"

"Naruto." Sasuke said, sounding exasperated "No one is following you, no one is sending you weird texts messages. It's all in your head." Sasuke knew the boy wasn't listening to him so he just gave the blonde a kiss and pulled away from him. "Maybe we should leave."

"No!" yelled, surprising Sasuke. "I'm going to prove to you that this isn't me freaking out, that I'm being serious!"

"Oh? And how do you expect to do that?"

"I'll find the ass that's doing this and face them of course!" Sasuke scoffed

"Okay, say there _is _someone after you. What if they're dangerous, hm? What then?" Naruto blanked, not knowing how to respond. He knew how to defend himself; he had taken defense lessons as a kid but what if they had a knife or a gun?

"Well, then I guess you'll have to look for the person with me!"

"Naruto, I came here to get you out of your comfort zone, to show you that Halloween is a time for fun and dressing up as someone else, not to chase around some phantom person you've made up." Naruto took off his cap and ran his hand through his hair, careful not to mess it up.

"I know. I'm sorry. I don't mean to ruin your night."

"Yeah well, you just need to calm down. C'mon, let's go dance." Sasuke took hold of Naruto's hand gently and steered them into the light.

* * *

The music enveloped the boys as they walked to the center of the carpeted living room where people had shoved furniture against the walls, breakable items stashed away for safe keeping, so that they may dance to their heart's content. Just as Sasuke pulled his boyfriend flush against him, the song 'Bump 'N Grind' by came on over the speakers, making everyone start laughing and grabbing anyone that caught their attention. Naruto pulled Sasuke against his chest, hands on slim hips and rolled his pelvis against the pale boy's ass, lips attached to his neck. Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto's neck, pulling the blond closer to him and moving his head to the side to give the fair-haired boy more access. Naruto lost himself in the motions, moving against Sasuke, touching the slim body in front of him grinding up against him oh-so-wonderfully. Forgetting everything that had happened that day and just concentrating on his lover, his fingers letting loose the white police shirt from their confining and trailing his hands underneath, placing his hands on heated skin. Naruto could hear Sasuke suck in a breath and smirked, letting his hands rove over the flat abdomen, nails digging into the more sensitive areas the Uchiha eliciting the most erotic of noises. Naruto could feel his leg vibrate making Sasuke laugh. Naruto just rolled his eyes at his lover and pulled out the stupid thing. Turning to the main screen, he clicked on the new message.

"_Boy you need someone, someone like me, to satisfy, your every need. I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump 'n grind, except for the slut you've got attached to your body. Let him go and he may live." _ Naruto dropped his phone and pushed Sasuke away, looking all over the room for the bastard that was hounding him. Sasuke turned around, angry and pushed Naruto's chest making the boy stumble back.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Naruto asked, rubbing at his chest.

"_My _problem?! One minute you're all over me, the next you're pushing me away as if... if I disgust you." The last bit Sasuke whispered, as if unable to let the words escape his lips. Naruto didn't know what to do. He wanted to pull Sasuke into his arms and tell the raven he was wrong, that he only did it because he didn't want Sasuke getting hurt. When Naruto didn't reply, Sasuke frowned and walked away. Naruto felt his chest constrict, knowing he had hurt his love. He picked up his phone and saw that he got a new message. He growled and opened it. He wasn't afraid anymore. He was angry. He was livid. He may get frightened easily; he hated scary movies, ghost stories, things like that. But threatening the people he loved was going too far. Screw this stupid holiday, Naruto thought, this fucker is going down.

"_Oh, the little raven doesn't look too happy. But that was a good choice. He walked away rather quickly, don't you think? He didn't even give you a chance to explain..." _Naruto glared at the screen, whoever was messaging him was trying to mess with his head. "_Angry are you? Haha. That just makes this much more fun. Think about it for a moment my little blond fox. The whole day weird things have been happening to you and every time you try to tell your whore of a lover about it, he tells you that you're crazy. You're seeing things, you're clumsy. What does that tell you about the person who says he loves you, hmm?" _Naruto's eyes grew wide. How did this person know so much? Had they been watching him all day? Naruto started shaking. He decided to reply.

"_Who the hell is this?! Where are you, you motherfucker!" _

"_Tsk tsk, foxy. Language. You know your mother taught you better than that." _Naruto's face paled. He felt sick to his stomach. "_As to who I am, telling you wouldn't be any fun, now would it? Find me, my little fox, and maybe you'll find out." _

Naruto tried sending out more messages but received no reply.

* * *

Naruto searched everywhere for Sasuke, asking people, interrupting conversations, he was starting to get worried. He couldn't find the dark-haired teen anywhere and all he could think was that whoever had messaged him had somehow gotten Sasuke and was keeping him somewhere. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins as he searched, he felt as though while the time passed, the music had gotten louder, the bass was shaking the house, making the floor vibrate, the windows rattled and if you were not watching closely enough, your drink would come crashing to the ground, falling from tables and chairs. No one really noticed though, so many people were either dancing, sweat running down their bodies from the heat and exercise, breaking up, making up or hooking up.

Naruto started coughing, choking on the smoke surrounding him. Gaara's dad really is going to kill him, he thought, a couple of people smoking is bad enough, but with the weed and cigars, well, he'd have to have his windows open for a week and Fabreeze every damn surface to get this stench out. His eyes started watering, he went to wipe at them when he saw the figure in black. Whoever it was, they were slowly making their way towards the blonde, weaving in and around couples, before Naruto knew what was happening the person had their arm around grey-clad shoulders, whispering in his ear, "Make any sudden movements, you're done for." All he could do was stand there motionless trying to take steadying breaths but having trouble considering the smoke taking up most of the oxygen in the room, he also noticed that this person seemed to be camouflaging their voice. Great, he thought, another obstacle in finding out whom this is. Suddenly Naruto could feel the barrel of the gun press against his side and he hitched a breath, halting all thoughts.

"J-just tell me if Sasuke is safe, I don't care what you do to me, I want your word that he's alright." There was pause before the other spoke.

"He's safe, as long as you do exactly as I say." Naruto nodded but kept silent, not trusting himself to open his mouth in fear of making the stranger angry and somehow hurting his love.

The stranger moved their arm away from Naruto's shoulder and relocated themselves just behind the frightened young man, the gun now against his spine, making it look as if the person was guiding Naruto through the house.

* * *

Naruto was shaking, angry and scared. He was angry about the fact that he couldn't do anything about his situation and scared for his boyfriend. Sure, Naruto himself could get hurt, but Sasuke could be hurt now, could be _getting _hurt while some bastard pushed him along deeper, to the more silent part of the large house.

What felt like forever and a day to Naruto, they finally stopped outside a closed-door. Naruto cursed under his breath, just realizing that he should have memorized the way they had come. The stranger nudged Naruto with the gun, silently telling the boy to open the door. Naruto did and then was roughly pushed into the dark room, falling to a carpeted floor. Before he could stand up and run away, he heard the door slam shut and the lock click. Naruto had a feeling he knew what was going to happen in this room, he just closed his eyes and prayed Sasuke would forgive him.

"Stand up." Naruto did as he was told, slowly standing facing the stranger, head bowed. He didn't know what else he could do. He didn't know where Sasuke was so even if he got out, his chances seemed slim to none, he wouldn't know where to look for the Uchiha. So it was either listen and do what he was told, his teachers would laugh at the sound of that, or jump the person, try to knock them out and hope he found Sasuke before the stranger regained consciousness and make his threat a reality. He could always trying calling the cops once he got out, but it would take them a while to get to the house, then through all the confusion with the under aged drunk and high teens, it would just end up wasting his time. So he picked option one.

"I'll do whatever you want. I swear my life on it. I just want to know he's safe. I want to call him." There was a long pause. Maybe I went too far? Naruto thought, trying to swallow but unable to. His emotions were getting the better of him. His father had taught him to keep them reigned in, to not let them consume him. Naruto had never been too good at it, but as he got older he thought he was getting the hang of it. He had to if he wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and become the Mayor. I wish I had listened to dad more…Naruto closed his eyes in defeat when he saw the stranger moving towards him.

Naruto was practically thrown on the bed that had been behind him, he let out a grunt before he lay still. If this person was going to have their way with him, he was going to make sure he damn well didn't take part in any way. He felt the bed dip and clenched his eyes shut, he could feel the person hovering over him, feel them move around, the gun pressed up against the underside of his chin, forcing his head back. He didn't know what they were doing until they tongued their way up from his Adams apple to the corner of his eye. Naruto flinched, but nothing more. So they're mask was off…Maybe if I take a quick peek I'll know who it is. Naruto tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't do it. They only person who had ever touched him like this was Sasuke and he didn't want to taint the ravens' image in his mind by staring up at someone else.

Naruto couldn't stop the tears that started leaking out the corners of his eyes. The stranger lapped up his tears, it made Naruto want to vomit. He was getting angrier by the second. I'm acting like a child! He yelled in his head. Dad would be so pissed if he could see me now, at the mercy of some freak. Sasuke would call me weak. I have to fight back! Just before Naruto was about to head-butt the freak, he felt a cool hand place itself on his warm face. Naruto flung open his eyes and punched the person in the face.

* * *

"You SONOFABITCH!" Naruto yelled, getting off the bed and glaring down at the moaning Uchiha, listening as the gun fell to the floor. "Why?! Why they _hell _would you put me through that you fucker?!" Naruto couldn't stop his anger. He couldn't stop yelling, he wanted to punch something and Sasuke was looking like an amazing punching bag at the moment. "How _could _you Sasuke?! Do you have any idea how scared I was? I was terrified dammit! I was afraid someone had hurt you, that someone _was _hurting you!" Naruto finished shouting, hands clenched into fists, chest heaving. All the while Sasuke sat on the floor covering his face with his hand. He waited for Naruto to calm down before he spoke.

"Naruto I-"

"NO! Don't say a word Sasuke!" Sasuke's eyes widened when Naruto grabbed at his arm hard enough to leave a bruise and flung him on the bed, ripping off the black hoodie and tugging off the mask, noticing it had some sort of device that people would use to mask their voice. Soon his pants were gone and he was left in nothing but his boxer briefs. Naruto knelt over the raven trying to catch his breath before going in for the kill.

* * *

He lunged at the Uchiha, pulling him into a bruising kiss, all teeth and tongue. Sasuke fought right back, arching his body against the raging blonde. When Sasuke tried grabbing at his blonde, Naruto grasped his wrists in a tight hold and shoved them up, over the pale boys head, smashing them against the headboard. Naruto felt Sasuke flinch and thought that maybe he should calm down. No! Naruto shook his head. This bastard deserves everything he gets tonight for putting me through absolute hell! Naruto pulled away from Sasuke and started attacking his neck, biting and sucking at the exposed skin. He heard Sasuke moan and felt him try to buck his hips against Naruto's, but he stopped that quickly. He laid flush against the older teen, ensuring he could not move has he traveled down the unblemished chest. He bit hard on a puckered pink nipple, making Sasuke whimper in pain but he paid no mind. Teasing the other with his free hand he pinched and pulled at it, making Sasuke squirm trying to get any kind of friction from his lover.

Naruto could feel the hard on his lover was sporting and chuckled darkly. "You take pleasure from pain, do you Sas? My pain. You take pleasure from my pain, and from my hurting you. You sadistic bastard."

"No! Naruto, just lis-" Naruto slapped Sasuke's face, hard enough to get his point across but soft enough to leave it unmarked. He may be angry with Sasuke, but he still loved the freak.

"Shut the fuck up. Who told you that you may speak?!" Naruto listened to Sasuke whimper one last time before going absolutely silent. "You may speak only when spoken to. The only words that will be coming out of that pretty little mouth of yours are 'Yes, harder and faster Master unless I ask you a direct question. Understood?" Naruto could feel Sasuke heated glare.

"Yes." Sasuke growled out, venom dripping for from word. Naruto turned the pale body over and slapped Sasuke's ass, hard. Sasuke yelped, trying to get away from the blonde. Naruto just slapped him again, leaving the raven shaking and panting.

"Y-yes, M-master."

"That's more like it" Naruto said, grinding his hips into the other boy, eliciting delicious moans to escape moist, pink lips. "Now, answer me. Where are your clothes from earlier?" Naruto saw that the boy didn't want to answer so he raised his hand.

"O-over there, on the table under the window." Naruto lifted an eyebrow, a habit he had gotten from the panting boy under him. "Master." Sasuke finished, pointing towards the window, its blinds open enough to let a small amount of light in the room but not enough for people to peak in.

"Stay where you are." Naruto said before getting up and walking over to where he saw the Uchiha's costume. He turned on the lamp that was there so he could get a better view of everything. What he saw made him chuckle. "Thought of everything, did you?" Naruto asked, turning towards the still hard Uchiha. Sasuke just blushed and looked away. Naruto smirked and turned back to the items sitting on the table. There was Sasuke's pants and shirt, but beside it was what caught the tan boy's attention. The baton and cuffs were sitting oh-so-innocently beside a medium-sized bottle of lubrication, a box of condoms, a package of cock-rings with different varieties, from large to small, beaded, regular or vibrating, massage oil and jasmine scented candles.

* * *

Naruto could see the apprehension in Sasuke's eyes as he walked back towards the bed, the items he had chosen hidden from view. The first thing Naruto did was go back to the door and turn on the light, so that he could see everything he would be doing to the older teen. Sasuke tried to cover his eyes but Naruto quickly grabbed them and cuffed them to the metal headboard above his head. Naruto smirked triumphantly. Sasuke just scowled and looked away. Naruto went back to get a different item, whistling bump 'n grind, moving his hips side to side, knowing Sasuke was watching his every move. The next item Naruto grabbed was the vibrating cock-ring. When Sasuke saw it his eyes widened, mouth opened as if about to say something but a quick look from Naruto shut him up fast.

Naruto crawled over to the other boy, licking his way up the pale body starting from the line of his boxer briefs, up to his chest circling each nipple with the tip of his tongue, past his bobbing Adams apple then finally his lips, all the while raking his nails on the sides of Sasuke's body. Shoving his tongue past the ravens moist lips Naruto left no area in the Uchiha's mouth untouched. Naruto pulled away with a sound 'pop', a trail of saliva connecting the panting teens. He moved to the side and nibbled on Sasuke right ear, sucking the lobe in his mouth and biting down. Sasuke let out a gasp and groaned when Naruto moved one of his hands up and pulled at the back of Sasuke's hair, snapping his head back once again exposing his neck. Naruto bit down on the juncture between Sasuke's neck and shoulder, making the raven scream out his name. Naruto chuckled.

"So close and I haven't even touched you." Naruto swiftly grasped Sasuke's hard member and squeezed, making Sasuke buck into the hand and clench his eyes shut. "Tsk tsk my little raven," Naruto said mockingly, "you're far too easy." Sasuke glared at the blonde heatedly, at least he tried, but it didn't come out as well as he would hope considering his face was flushed with excitement, his lips bruised from Naruto's attack and a line of saliva rest on his chin. Naruto nuzzled his face against the Uchiha's hair, breathing in his scent. He was sending out the apology he couldn't yet voice he was still too angry. Sasuke seemed to understand, relaxing slightly. That is until Naruto bit down on Sasuke's shoulder hard enough to pierce skin. Sasuke screamed, a few tears slipping from his eyes. Naruto kissed him gently and rubbed their noses together. "You've made me angrier than you could ever believe, 'Suke. Don't think for one second that this is even close to being finished." Naruto whispered in the boys' ear, feeling him shiver.

Naruto sat back on his knees and tugged down Sasuke's boxer briefs, throwing them somewhere in the room. Naruto watched in amusement as Sasuke's hard cock stood long and proud, almost saluting the blonde. Naruto couldn't help laughing at his own thoughts. He almost missed the kick Sasuke aimed for his head, but he caught it. He raised Sasuke's leg and pushed it forward, the long limb almost touching Sasuke's face it was so close to his body. I thank god almost every day for this boys flexibility, Naruto thought just as he slapped the pale cheek that was now presented to him. Sasuke yelled out, making Naruto slap him again. Christ, he's got a beautiful ass; Naruto admired the reddening flesh, massaging it before slapping it one last time before letting Sasuke's leg down gingerly.

"Too bad you didn't bring a gag, 'Suke. Else I wouldn't have to spank you so much. Not that I mind of course. I love the way your ass gets after a good spanking." Sasuke growled at his blond then wiggled his hips, reminding the tan boy of his problem. Naruto laughed out loud.

"Oh, don't worry. There's no way I could ever forget _him_" Naruto leaned forward and licked Sasuke from balls to tip, sucking up the pre-come that had escaped the writhing Uchiha. Naruto licked his lips and stared into glossy, lust filled eyes. Tasting Sasuke on his tongue only made Naruto suddenly aware of the problem in his pants that he had tried to ignore while punishing his deceitful boyfriend. Naruto shrugged out of the grey coat that came with this costume, opening the closet and hanging it in there along with his cap to keep them from getting ruined. He then slowly pulled off his shirt and watched as Sasuke's eyes seemed to darken as soft, tan skin was slowly revealed. Letting the shirt drop to the floor, Naruto walked back over to the bed, undoing his belt and sliding it out of the belt loops, a soft thud could be heard when it hit the carpet. Popping open the top button of his pants Naruto walked over to the side of the bed near Sasuke's head. He let the pants slide down his hips bit by bit, the top of his boxer briefs showing. Naruto grabbed himself and moaned out Sasuke's name. Naruto looked down at the immobile older teen and smirked when he saw how Sasuke was trying to reach for him.

"You want me, Sasuke? You want me to pound into that wet little mouth of yours?"

"Yes, Master." Sasuke groaned out. Naruto looked down at the older boys hard on and felt a little bad for the guy. The head of his usually pale cock was turning an alarming shade of purple.

"Later, 'Suke. For now" Naruto bent down to look his raven in the eye and took a hold of the twitching cock, Sasuke thrust up into his hand wanting, _needing _any kind of friction so Naruto did the only kind thing he could think of. He breathed on Sasuke's sensitive ear "I want you to come." And Sasuke did just that, screaming Naruto's name, shooting his load all over his pale stomach while Naruto continued to stroke the overly sensitive cock, milking it for all it was worth.

While Sasuke was trying to catch his breath Naruto removed the rest of his clothing, leaving him completely bare. Naruto could tell Sasuke was still trying to catch his bearings but the blonde didn't care. He moved back on the bed to sit on the Uchiha's chest. Sasuke opened his eyes wide, not that it helped any. The only thing he could see, really, was the large, leaking cock. Naruto didn't have to say or do anything. Sasuke obediently opened his mouth, only gagging a little when Naruto thrust in the awaiting wet heat. He groaned as Sasuke swallowed around him, holding on to the headboard for support.

"Teeth" Naruto said. Sasuke, knowing what to do, let a small amount of his teeth show so that when Naruto slowly thrust in and out of his mouth, he got the rough sensation of Sasuke's teeth and the soothing sensation of his tongue. Naruto let Sasuke suck his cock for a few minutes before pulling out completely. He moved down the boy's body, giving him a wet kiss in appreciation before picking up the forgotten cock ring.

"N-no. Pl-please Master, not that" Naruto quirked an eyebrow at the pleading raven.

"You don't honestly believe I'll do as you ask, do you?" Naruto reveled in the whimpering sounds that escaped Sasuke's lips as he slid the ring down Sasuke's still sensitive cock. Placing it so that the vibrator would be resting at the base, against his balls, Naruto switched it on making Sasuke jump and moan. Soon enough the boy was hard again, breathing heavily.

"Please Master."

"Please what, Sas?" Naruto asked, pumping his shaft while he watched Sasuke squirm on the bed.

"Please, take me. I need you, Master."

"With pleasure." Naruto ripped open a condom packet, quickly rolling it down his pulsating cock then picked up the bottle of lube that lay near the edge of the bed and pumped out a good amount to coat his fingers. Naruto lifted Sasuke's left leg up and over his shoulder, letting it rest there while he pushed a slick finger in Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke and Naruto both let out long moans, their bodies tightening with anticipation. Naruto quickly slicked Sasuke's hole with lube, not needing to stretch the raven. Naruto used the rest of the lube on his hands to coat his shaft and in one quick thrust he sheathed himself completely in Sasuke's twitching hole.

Naruto started pounding into Sasuke, ruthlessly hitting his prostate straight on, after years of fucking each other he knew exactly where to hit. Naruto Pulled out for a moment, picking up Sasuke's other leg to place it on his shoulder so he could get a better angle.

"Ah! Naruto! Ngh, fuck! I m-mean, Master! Yes, god, please. Faster!" Naruto leaned forward, bending the raven with his body to shut the screaming boy up. He keeps yelling out like that I'm not going to last much longer, Naruto thought, kissing his boyfriend.

Sasuke pulled away from the blonde and screamed out, almost as if he were in pain.

"Ha, please. Naru. I can't. It hurts. Take it off" Looked into pleading eyes and nodded. He slowed down his thrust, going slower as he moved back so Sasuke could be in a more comfortable position. He looked the Uchiha in the eye once more before he pulled off the cock ring. Sasuke looked as if he were going to break in half, his back arching into Naruto's body, mouth open wide but no sound came out. Naruto's chest and face got hit with Sasuke's come, not that he minded. He licked the come off that had hit his lips and shuddered, Sasuke's walls constantly clenching around him with the force of his orgasm. Naruto thrust once more before moaning Sasuke's name, shooting his load into the condom.

* * *

Naruto rocked against Sasuke a couple more time before laying over the boy, both panting and sweating; Sasuke's come sticking to them. Naruto groaned, rolling off the boy to discard the used condom. He walked over to the table under the window and grabbed a couple of more items. Walking back to the exhausted Uchiha Naruto smiled and undid the handcuffs, wincing when he saw the red marks on Sasuke's wrists. He gently took each in his hands and kissed them softly, apologizing to the pale boy. Carefully laying both arms on his sides letting the teen rest for a little while, Naruto could feel Sasuke's gaze on him as he lit the candles sitting on the table letting a soft glow light the room when he walked over to the wall to turn off the light. Looking back at Sasuke, his heart jumped in his throat. He could see the sheen of sweat resting on his lovers body, the flickering candlelight casting shadows over his pale form making him look as if her were glowing. Naruto knew Sasuke had to have had _some _reason for doing what he did and Naruto would find out, but for now, he had to take care of his abused boyfriend.

Walking back over to his love, Naruto somehow convinced Sasuke to turn on his stomach so that he may take care of his sore muscles. As Sasuke got comfortable, Naruto searched through the closet, hoping to find any comfortable pants, finding none he just shrugged, I've already fucked him senseless, rubbing him down naked doesn't change anything, Naruto thought at he sat on beside Sasuke on the bed. He was about to sit on the boys lower back but quickly shook his head. He didn't want to break his little raven. Naruto poured some of the massage cream he had taken from the table and started at Sasuke's shoulders, knowing the trembling boy must be in pain, he just refused to voice it. Naruto felt the body slowly start to relax and melt in to the bed, Naruto's hands working magic on every part of his body. Naruto rubbed Sasuke down from top to bottom, making sure to be gentle on his lower back and still-red ass. Sasuke turned over when Naruto finished with his back and moaned softly as he started working on his front, again starting from his top to his bottom. Itachi's going to kick my ass when he see's what I've done to his precious little brother, Naruto wanted to cry in frustration thinking of the overprotective eldest Uchiha, When Itachi see's this, I won't be getting any sex for a month for sure! Fuck my life.

When he deemed Sasuke better, he settled beside his boyfriend, confusion and hurt written all over his face. Sasuke turned to look at him and tried to place his hand on Naruto's face, but the blond flinched from his touch. Naruto heard him sigh and scowled at the raven, I have a right to be sad, dammit! Naruto was about to start yelling again when Sasuke put a finger to the blondes lips.

"Naru, _you're _the one who asked for this, you idiot." Naruto saw red.

"I'm almost _positive _I've never asked you to scare the shit out of me by threatening your own life you asshole! How the hell did you do that, anyways? I know exactly where your hands were and they sure as hell were _not _attached to a phone. And what the fuck Sasuke?! A _gun?! Seriously?!_" Sasuke blushed slightly most likely remembering how he felt having Naruto pressed up against him in such a public setting.

"Gaara and Sakura helped me. And my dad is a Chief of Police, moron. Of course I can get my hands on a gun. No worries though, it's not loaded" Naruto was about to start spouting obscenities before Sasuke interrupted him. "Don't you remember _anything _from your birthday? I didn't think you were _that_ drunk…" the last line was mumbled out, but Naruto heard it. What the hell does my birthday have to do with anything? That was like, two weeks ago! I can hardly remember what I had for lunch…

"Oh my god! After we left the club that night, we went back to your house? You don't remember anything?" Now it was Sasuke who was getting angry which made absolutely no sense to Naruto.

"Hm, not really. The only reason I know we had sex because _both _of us had limped that morning." Sasuke's face flushed instantly, making Naruto wish he could remember his, apparently, amazing birthday sex.

"I-you! Fuck! Sakura came up with a game to play that night. Any couples that had been at her place had to go in a closet and tell each other their deepest, darkest fantasies. You…Yours was to be taken by some dark stranger and get fucked into oblivion. So…I came up with a plan to do that for you. I asked your mom, Gaara and 'Kura all for help. Your mom helped me mess with you a bit in the house, you know, your phone, the knife and the microwave. I didn't do anything to you mirror though. You must have actually hit it. While I was with you, either Gaara or Sakura would text you. The first time was Saukra, since I was standing beside Gaara, and when you handed me your phone I just deleted the messages. I still can't believe you fell for that. Then-" Sasuke stopped talking when Naruto felt the need to try to cut off his supply of oxygen by strangling him via-hug.

"You, you did that all for me?" Naruto asked, completely dumbfounded and angry with himself. If only he had remembered his birthday night he would have caught on and played along, instead he had freaked out, acted like a crazy person and pretty much raped his boyfriend. He started crying softly, apologizing over and over again.

"It's fine, Naruto. My plan may have backfired, I mean,_ I _was the one who ended up being fucked in to the mattress, but I'm sure as hell not complaining. Maybe I should make you angry more often…" Naruto smacked him upside his head but was laughing.

"You bastard. You have no idea how angry I was."

"Oh, I think I have a feeling" Sasuke smirked, turning over and nudging his leg between Naruto's tan ones.

"Again? Seriously? I didn't hurt you?" Naruto was shocked; he was still trying to recover, while Sasuke was getting hard already.

"Oh, you hurt me. But it was a good hurt. Like I said, I may have to get you angry again someday." Sasuke licked his lips, staring Naruto in the eye telling him what he wanted.

Naruto growled and pulled Sasuke to him, ravishing him all over again. This time though, he made love to his boyfriend. Naruto pampered the raven, stroking him, kissing him. He could feel the older teen getting impatient with the blondes slow pace but Naruto wouldn't budge, determined to completely exhaust his lover both physically and emotionally.

* * *

By the time they finished, they could hear the birds starting to wake up, chirping outside in the cold, October air. They didn't realize how quiet the large house had gotten but the silence settled over the two exhausted teens like a warm blanket.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto mumbled out, pulling to dozing raven against his side. Sasuke grunted his reply, too tired to speak but acknowledging he was still awake. "Thank you. For all of this. I may not have gotten my full fantasy, but I got a part of it. Best Halloween party ever."

"It's not as if you have many to compare it to, idiot."

Naruto chuckled and nodded his head in agreement. He kissed the side of Sasuke's neck and was just about to fall asleep when he heard Sasuke say, "You just don't _remember _getting your fantasy fulfilled."

Naruto's eyes widened, his mouth open in shock, he was going to demand Sasuke explain himself when he heard the ravens breath deepen with sleep. He decided to wait until later that night when their bodies got enough rest. Naruto smiled breathing deeply relaxing when he was enveloped in a smell that was unique to Sasuke alone, a smell he had come to memorize over the years, a smell he could distinguish in an instant, which was the reason to the raven's felled plans. Chuckling to himself, Naruto let the darkness consume him as he fell in a deep sleep.

* * *

...wow. Uhm, so yeah. That's it. I'm definitely going to be writing a one-shot about Naruto finally remembering his birthday.

1- The one from the movie Tangled, pascal being the little lizard dude?

2- Seriously, this works. It's much better than wiping a towel over the mirror and getting all those annoying streaks everywhere D: Pet-peeve!

3- I'm not a guy so I've got no clue what this stuff is, I just looked it up on the internet and saw that it worked well without making the persons hair feel stiff or smell bad.

4- Anyone wondering what their costumes look like, it's the picture for this fic. When my mom saw it she said it was a Nazi uniform...fml. But at this point I'm not really caring. Sorry people! He looks too hot to change it,

5- Got that from the show "666 Park Avenue"

6- The outfit for the stranger danger dude I got from Pretty Little Liars,

END! I don't know what took longer. Writing or editing... haha

Review are highly appreciated! :) Thanks for reading ^-^


End file.
